


Felicity, 2026

by IrredeemableCanary



Series: Bits and Pieces [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrredeemableCanary/pseuds/IrredeemableCanary
Summary: Time quake. Star City. Year 2026.Obviously Sara shouldn’t leave the Waverider... right?





	Felicity, 2026

“Sara, you have to stay here.”

“Okay.”

“I'm serious. You cannot, under any circumstances, leave the Waverider.”

“Sure.”

“Why do I feel like you’re mocking me?” Dr. Stein asked frowning.

“Probably ‘cause she is.” Mick said, patting his back as he walked past him with enough force to make him stumble forward.

“Thank you, Mr. Rory,” the man said rolling his eyes.

“You're welcome.”

“Sara—”

“I’m your Captain, don’t forget that. Just go!” The blonde interrupted him. “We both know there's no way anyone can stop me if I wanna do something, so this is pointless and a waste of everyone's time.” She said, throwing her arms in the air.

Dr. Stein sighed defeated and shook his head, following Jax, Mick and Amaya down the corridor.

“Sucks, doesn't it?” Ray asked, entering the main deck and sitting on the steps, folding his arms and crossing his legs.

“It's stupid.” The blonde responded, leaning back against one of the chairs. “Just ‘cause it's our city doesn't mean we’re gonna run into our friends.”

“Well, there are over half a million citizens in Star City, so statistically—”

“I'll die of boredom before you finish that sentence.” Sara interrupted him, turning around and activating their side of the comms, already hearing Mick and Amaya arguing about something. “That's more like it.”

“You think they can handle it?” Ray asked frowning.

“Honestly?”

“Yeah.”

“No.” The blonde responded shrugging and folding her arms. “That's why I'm waiting a few minutes before going after them.”

“You can't do that, you heard what they said.”

Scoffing in disbelief, Sara leaned back against the table. “Since when do I listen?”

“Good point.” Ray pursed his lips before asking hopefully, “can I go with you?”

“No.”

“Why not?” He asked frowning.

“You'll only slow me down.”

“That didn't hurt my feelings **at all**.” The man said sarcastically. “C’mon! Please? Let me go with you.”

“Where are we going?” Nate asked, entering the main deck and sitting next to Ray.

“ **We** are not going anywhere,” Sara said sternly, “I am.”

“Okay, let me rephrase that: where are we following you to?”

The blonde smirked at Nate’s question and shook her head. “I need to make sure someone is safe while the others deal with… whatever that quake was.”

“Sara,” Ray started worriedly, “you know you can't go see Nyssa.”

“I'm not talking about Nyssa.” She responded, a flash of pain and sadness showing in her eyes. “It’s been ten years here since we left, Ray, I don't even know where Nyssa is right now.”

“Who’s Nyssa?” Nate asked, his gaze going back and forth between his two friends.

“Her girlfriend.” Ray grinned cheekily.

Sara huffed and rolled her eyes at them. “She’s not my girlfriend.”

“The woman she’s in love with.” The man corrected himself, rolling his eyes while looking at Nate.

“Oh, that beautiful brunette whose picture you keep staring at all the time?”

Arching one eyebrow, Sara said, “I don't stare at her picture all the time.”

“Yeah, you do.” 

“Whatever, Nate! I don't have time for this crap!” She readjusted her jacket and instructed sternly, “don't follow me.”

“Sure!” Both men said at the same time, smiling conspiratorially at each other.

“I swear one of these days I'm gonna stop saving your asses and just let you get killed.” She said over her shoulder while walking past them.

After a few steps, she stopped and turned around to face them, shoving her hands in her pockets and sighing loudly. “Look, you have no idea how hard it is for me to say this, but…” she looked back and forth between them. “I **need** both of you here. You two and Amaya are the ones I trust the most. Professor Stein and the rest are chasing a fake lead that will keep them safe. I can't give you any details, but I have reasons to believe this is personal. As in for **me**. So I need to go out there knowing I have you two here in case anything goes... wrong and I don't make it back.”

Ray frowned in a way that told Sara how worried he suddenly got and Nate pursed his lips, both men completely silent.

“You're gonna come back,” Nate said pointing at her with his index finger, “and we’ll be here waiting for you for movie night, Captain.”

* * *

Sara readjusted her beanie and sunglasses as she looked around the busy street, and kept walking, trying to blend in and making sure no one would recognize her. Everything looked almost as she remembered it. Key word being _almost_ . She stopped and looked up the tall, familiar building from her old life. Instead of reading _‘Queen Consolidated’_ or even _‘Palmer Technologies’_ , it now read a very modern and proud _‘SMOAK Technologies’_.

Unable to help it, she smiled at the thought. “Well, she finally made it.” She mumbled to herself and shoved her hands in her pockets, looking both ways before crossing the street.

She pressed her side of the comms and took a deep breath. “Gideon?”

_“Yes, Captain?”_

“Are you sure this is it?”

_“The figurative epicenter of the time quake? As sure as an incredibly precise Artificial Intelligence from a very distant and technologically advanced future can be.”_  

The blonde smirked and shook her head. “I'm not particularly loving the sass, to be honest.”

_“Then may I suggest you no longer ask me to ‘learn a thing or two’ from you?”_

“That was a low blow, Gideon.” Sara chuckled in disbelief.

_“Regardless, the building in front of you is exactly where this event will take place in precisely twenty minutes.”_

“Are the nerd twins still there?”

_“I believe Doctor Palmer and Doctor Heywood are watching Star Wars. Again.”_

“Good. Let me know if that changes. Initiate lockdown if necessary, they can't leave the ship, especially Ray.”

_“Understood, Captain. Good luck.”_

“Thanks, Gideon. I have a feeling I'm gonna need it.” She sighed before turning off her side of the comms and entering the building.

Once she passed the entrance, she suddenly realized she had no plan on how to proceed. Her panic almost took over when a security guard approached her. 

“Excuse me, Miss?” The young man touched her shoulder and she spun around on instinct, not particularly appreciating being touched. “I'm gonna have to ask you to remove your hat and sunglasses. You know, security protocol for facial recognition.”

“Of course.” Sara said through gritted teeth, praying no one would recognize her. At least not right away. She immediately took her beanie and ray bans off, frowning in confusion at the surprised expression of the security guard in front of her.

“I'm so sorry, I didn't realize it was you, ma’am. I didn't know you were coming by yourself today.” He said politely, then cleared his throat, taking a step back and chuckling nervously. “Ah, I also apologize for…” he held his right hand up, the one he had placed on her shoulder, “you know.”

The blonde noticed how nervous he looked, which confused her even more, but ultimately decided to play it cool. “Don't worry about it, man.” She said, patting his shoulder once. “You're just doing your job.”

“I am.” He said relieved, then pointed to a partially secluded area Sara didn't recognize from the old building design. “Mrs. Smoak told us to let you know she would be in her office all day, and that you can swing by whenever you please.”

“Thanks.” Sara nodded and looked in the direction the man was pointing at. There were two elevators lined side by side, but instead of regular buttons, these two had fingerprints scanners. Or at least something that looked a lot like fingerprints scanners.

She took a deep breath, shoving the end of her beanie in the back pocket of her jeans and tucking her sunglasses on her t-shirt, before walking carefully—but deliberately—to the set of very secure elevators.

She tentatively placed her thumb on the scanner, and sighed in relief as the device beeped twice before stating her full name, followed by the sentence _‘full access granted.’_ The automatic doors before her slid open and she stepped inside a buttonless elevator. “What the f—?”

Before she could finish her question, the doors closed and she felt the small cubicle start moving upwards, arriving at her somehow forced destination with a loud ‘ding’ a few seconds later.

The blonde stepped outside and looked around, recognizing parts of the big hallway. She had reached the top floor of the building, which meant she was near the CEO. “Shit!” She cursed under her breath, realizing the inevitability of at least running into Felicity.

“Sara?”

The woman in question looked to her right, to spot a slightly older than she remembered Felicity walking out of an office with a tablet in hand. She was frowning as she looked down at the device, meaning she had barely gazed at the other blonde before addressing her.

“You're early. I wasn't expecting you until at least noon.”

“Um, yeah, I…” she trailed off, unsure of what she was supposed to do when the other woman started walking down the hallway. 

“Everything alright?”

She took the question as an indication that she was supposed to follow Felicity wherever she was going, so she did. “Yeah, yeah! I had some free time, so I thought to stop by and—” she cleared her throat. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Free time?” Felicity asked as she turned around, leaving the tablet on her desk. That was when Sara realized they had reached her office.

“Um, yeah…?”

The other blonde frowned and took a step closer, pursing her lips and looking intently into Sara’s clear blue eyes. “What's my middle name?”

“What?”

Another step closer. “My middle name.” She repeated, leaving no room for misunderstandings.

She obviously suspected something. Which was just fucking **great**. _‘Couldn't even make it five minutes without screwing up, Captain Lance, good job!’_

Sara sighed and rubbed her forehead before answering, “Megan.”

Her gesture brought Felicity’s attention to her left eyebrow as she took one more step closer and her frown got even more pronounced while examining her carefully.

“Scars.” The CEO said next, folding her arms across her chest.

“Excuse me?”

“You, Oliver and Dig went all macho once, exchanging scars stories.” She explained and saw a flash of recognition run across Sara’s features. “What was mine?”

“You had your wisdom teeth removed when you were sixteen,” Sara said smirking, “three stitches,” the memory made her chuckle, “and I still think you're cute.”

The other blonde smiled and reached forward towards her face with her right hand. “May I?”

Not sure what she was about to do, but appreciating the fact that she asked for permission, Sara shrugged nonchalantly. “Sure.”

Felicity ran her thumb right above the other woman’s left eyebrow and gasped, retreating her hand to cover her open mouth. “Sara?”

“Well, yeah.”

“No! I mean…” she closed her eyes and shook her head, “I-I mean, Sara. Old Sara.”

“Gee, thanks, Felicity.”

“No! That's n-not—” the former hacker sighed, “y-you look younger, um, so I kinda meant _time-traveler-Sara_.”

“Oh.”

“Is that a yes?” Felicity asked smirking.

She shrugged and looked out the window “I cannot confirm nor deny that statement.”

“So that's a ‘yes’…”

“Pretty much, yeah.”

Both women laughed and Felicity took a final step closer, wrapping her arms around her friend and hugging her tightly. “What are you doing here?” She asked taking a step back and looking worriedly into her eyes.

Sara hesitated, not sure how to explain her presence, so she decided to go with the truth. “Look, I don't know what, but something’s gonna happen here in a couple of minutes. There was a…” she trailed off, not sure how to explain.

“A time quake.” The CEO provided, smiling in understanding.

“How…?”

“What? You think I didn't annoy _my_ Sara for **years** with questions until she caved? I know the basics.”

“That actually saves me a lot of time and unnecessary trouble.” She chuckled. “So, listen, I don't know what's going on, but I gotta stop it.”

“No.”

“Huh?”

“No. You're not supposed to stop it this time.” 

“What the hell are you talking about? You know what's going on? If you do, please, tell me. I can help, that's what I'm here for. Are you under attack or in any kind of danger?”

Felicity smiled softly and shook her head. She moved around her desk, taking a seat and motioning for Sara to do the same across from her. Once they were both seated, she leaned back, still smiling. “You're right, you don't know what's going on or why you're here, but I do.”

“How is that even possible?”

“Self consistency and a lot of other terms you're just gonna roll your eyes at before calling me a nerd. Been there, done that. Don't have time for it today.” She reached for her tablet and a couple of seconds later Sara could hear a ringing sound.

_“Yes, almighty boss?”_ She heard someone say, and Felicity laughed as she looked at the screen.

“Doctor, I need your assistance.”

_“Why are you calling me ‘Doctor’, you wanker? You know my name. Are you having a stroke?”_

“I'm not having a stroke.” She laughed wholeheartedly and shook her head. “But I have, um…” she glanced at Sara for a second and focused on her tablet again. “A special guest and I need you to bring me something.” 

_“Ugh, is it Oliver? Because if it is, I have to tell you, darling: not so special and definitely not a guest. I'm quite busy at the moment to just go up there to bring you whatever it is you want. Send someone here and—”_

“It's Sara.”

_“Oh, is it?”_ The woman with the slight British accent Sara didn't know said from the other side of the line. _“Then tell her I want my money. She shouldn't place bets if she’s not willing to pay when she loses said bets.”_

Felicity laughed again and shook her head. “Not **our** Sara.” She said pointedly, opening her eyes way more than necessary.

_“What on God’s earth are you—”_ a loud gasp could be heard, followed by a few seconds of silence. _“Oh! Right! Not_ **_our_ ** _Sara. Got it. Uh… I don't have it.”_

“What do you mean ‘you don't have it’?! I trusted you to keep it safe!” The blonde went completely pale and started hyperventilating.

_“Exactly. You think I would keep it_ **_here_ ** _after the Livewire Fiasco?”_

“Then where is it?”

_“_ ** _You_ ** _have it.”_

“Yeah, um... **No** , I don't.”

_“Yes, you do. Look down, left corner behind your desk, second to last floor tile. Give it three consecutive light taps above the small spot on the right corner. Use any of your fingers, it will activate a biometrics reader. Then press down on it with your whole palm, and please, do it gently…? It should give a little before sliding open.”_

Felicity stared at her tablet with her mouth hanging open.

_“Did the image freeze or are you merely being stupid? I don't have time for this, Felicity. I can't leave this table unattended at the moment without pulling a Palmer. Did you understand my instructions?”_

“Yes! Yes! Sorry. How did you—”

_“I had someone design that for you.”_

“But I didn't know.”

_“You were not supposed to, luv.”_

“Right.” Felicity nodded shortly. “Who designed it?”

_“I can't tell.”_

Rolling her eyes, she answered, “shouldn't be too hard to guess, there are only two or three options, really.” 

_“Only_ **_one_ ** _capable of working with such finesse, actually, and I can assure you it's_ **_none_ ** _of your ‘two or three’ guesses.”_ There was something bubbling in the background and an annoyed huffing sound could be heard over it, before a very frustrated, _“If I die now because this explodes, I will come back to haunt you for the rest of your days. Are we done? Some of us have work to do.”_

“Yes! Go back to work!”

_“Thank you!”_ Sara heard the woman shout before the video call ended and Felicity placed her tablet back down on her desk.

“So… who’s that?”

The CEO chuckled and shook her head. “Someone who works here. You'll meet her someday, that's all I can say.”

“Alright, alright.” She nodded in understanding, looking intrigued while the other woman got up and started doing everything she was just instructed to do. “What’s ‘pulling a Palmer’? ‘Cause that sounds like a term I might be interested in using from now on.”

Felicity glanced at her with a smirk. “It's a crude term we use around here when someone is running tests or experiments that could be compromised if one gets distracted. With the risk of… you know, blowing up.”

Sara laughed and nodded, remembering the story about how Ray finally got his suit to work, blowing up the top of the building they were now standing on.

“Ah, here it is!” The CEO exclaimed triumphantly, retrieving a small metal case from the floor tile that just slid open before her. “I gotta find out how they did that, by the way.”

_“Captain Lance, thirty seconds.”_

Sara heard Gideon’s voice through her comms and reached to her ear, pressing lightly on it. “I've got it, Gideon.”

_“Nothing is changing. Are you sure? Twenty-five seconds.”_

“Positive. Gather the team at the rendezvous point. We leave as soon as I arrive.”

Felicity sat back smiling, staring at her friend giving instructions to the A.I. of the Waverider and twirling the case in her hands. “This,” she held it up for the other blonde to see, “this is something we made for you.”

“What is that?” 

_“Ten seconds, Captain.”_

“I know!” Sara shouted back, and added, “I've got this, Gideon.” She reached forward when Felicity extended her hand, intending to give her the case.

At the exact same moment her fingers touched the cool surface of the small, delicate case, she heard Gideon’s voice one last time over her comms, saying _“time’s up,”_ before turning off her end, silencing the voice.

She looked into Felicity’s eyes, who nodded encouragingly, before looking down at her hands as they carefully opened the engraved case.

“Felicity?” She looked up at the woman in confusion. “What is this?”

“A gift.” 

“A gift?”

The CEO nodded. “For you.”

“Well,” she looked back down at her hands, “thanks, I guess. But I still have no idea what this is.”

“You don't know it yet, but that's ‘the dream’, as _someone_ instructed me to explain it to you.”

“The dream?” Sara grimaced. “Whose dream?”

“Yours, mostly, but you still need to realize it yet.”

“I'm sorry, but this sounds ridiculous, Felicity. Who's that mysterious _someone_ who gave you the instructions on how to explain this? They sound stupid.” At her friend’s smirk and amused arched eyebrow, she rolled her eyes in realization. “It was me, wasn't it?”

“Pretty much, yeah.” She laughed when Sara groaned in frustration at her own future stupidity.

“Well… Whatever!” She looked closer at the contents of the case. There was something that looked like a wristband, a clear tube with a few wires she had never seen before attached to it, something that looked like a microchip, and five identical pieces lined at the bottom. All items were impeccably displayed and protected by the foamy material perfectly lining the interior of the case and holding each piece where it belonged. “What does it do?”

Felicity smiled confidently and looked at her friend in the eye, her own sparkling with excitement. “That, my friend, gives you the opportunity to start a family.”

Sara stared at her with her mouth half open, her brain suddenly malfunctioning. “Huh?”

“I have instructions, Sara. I can't give you specifics. I told you what I was supposed to tell you. Now it's up to you to process what it means.” The other woman explained calmly before asking, “do you need a few moments?”

Nodding, still at a loss of words, Sara looked back down at her hands. What the fuck was Felicity talking about? A family? What family? She never even entertained the idea of starting a family. Well, maybe once or twice right before she died, while she was in Nanda Parbat, with Nyssa snoring lightly next to her. But other than that? Never. Ever. And now her friend was telling her it was ‘the dream’? The hell did that mean? Will her future self consider starting a family with someone? Unlikely. There was only **one** person with whom she might dare to even consider this ridiculous idea, and she didn't even know where that person was. Chances were she might never see her again, and she had made her peace with that.

Up until now.

This changed everything. It meant she might see Nyssa again. This gave her _hope_. And hope was a very dangerous thing to have while living the life she had been living for the past ten years.

She looked up at Felicity again, frowning in confusion as the other blonde kept smiling confidently. “Felicity, are you serious?”

“Never been more serious in my entire life.”

“Who designed this?”

“Um, some of us came up with the idea one very interesting night, but that's a story for another time. My team designed it. Myself included, of course. Some of them you already know, some you'll get to know eventually. I can't tell you who they are, but I can **guarantee** you will fully trust every single one of them the same way you trust me.”

“Did _future me_ send you to give me this now?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I'm sorry, I can't tell you that. _My_ Sara threatened to kill me if I go off script.”

“I’m a real pain in the ass, huh?”

Felicity chuckled and shrugged, “that's what I've heard, yeah.”

“Guess some things never change.”

“Nope!”

Sara chuckled and shook her head, suddenly intrigued by the device she was holding. If her older self—not to mention her friend and her company, along with some of its employees—had gone through so much trouble to get this to her, there had to be a pretty big reason. She wasn't stupid, she knew the intricate ways in which her brain worked after so many years of League training and challenging time traveling.

Taking a deep, calming breath, she finally gave in and dared to ask, “so, how does it work?”

“Ah, here comes the awkward part of the conversation! Buckle up, Captain Lance!” Felicity said laughing and leaned forward, gesturing for the other blonde to hand her the case. Once she did, she took the first item out and began her explanation. “This goes around your wrist. You insert this microchip into this slot, then you need to attach this other part…”

* * *

A three year old boy with dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes entered the office running and giggling, obviously trying to escape someone. He spotted two familiar faces and clung to the leg of the one he knew would immediately side with him and protect him.

“Logan! You better stop **right there**! We talked about this, young man, no running inside! Especially when I can't properly chase you!” A very pregnant raven haired woman stopped in her tracks as she entered Felicity’s office at a fast pace, noticing the blonde wasn't alone. “Oh! I didn't know you had company, my apologies.” She looked at the owner of the leg her son was clinging to and grinned. “Sa—?”

Felicity shook her head vigorously with a panicked expression on her face, and the other woman immediately shut her mouth. 

“Do we know each other?” Sara asked frowning, alternating her gaze between the boy clinging to her and his… mother? Yeah. They kinda looked alike, except for the hair and the bright smile that looked so familiar, but she couldn't quite place.

Felicity shook her head again behind Sara’s back, her expression bordering on terrified now. 

“Um, no.” The woman responded and Felicity sighed relieved. “I don't think we do, actually.”

“What?” The boy asked confused, taking a step back and looking between the three women, finally focusing on his mother. “Mommy, are you crazy? Yes, silly, we—”

“Logan, mind your tone. You are in big trouble as it is, mister.” She interrupted him sternly, arching one very intimidant eyebrow, before he could say anything else and extended her hand for him to take. “Now, come with me. Felicity is busy right now, we’ll wait outside for her.” 

Logan frowned and took his mother’s hand. “You're all acting super weird.” He mumbled disapprovingly, scrunching up his face in the cutest way.

The woman chuckled and shook her head, bending down to pick him up as best as she could with her protruding belly, kissing the side of his head. “We’re not, sweetheart. Come on, let's wait outside, alright?” 

“Fine.” The boy said rolling his eyes, clearly annoyed with all the nonsense. “See ya later, auntie Sara!” He waved at her and Felicity gasped, as the other woman rushed her son out of the office as fast as she could.

“Auntie Sara?”

“Um, about that…”

“Auntie Sara?!” 

“Okay, let's calm down.”

“Please tell me he’s not Oliver’s.”

“What?” Felicity gasped in shock. “No!”

“Then...”

“Sara—”

“Oh, God.” Sara paled immediately. “Is-is he Nyssa’s? Did she…? And that woman…?” 

Felicity chuckled and shook her head. “No, Sara. He’s not Nyssa’s son, you can breathe again.”

“Do I even wanna know?”

“Knowing you? Probably, but you really, really shouldn't.”

Sara pursed her lips and nodded. “Guess that's my cue to leave 2026, then.”

“Kinda, yeah.” The other blonde said apologetically, and took a few steps forward to hug her. “It was great seeing you, Sara. I mean, this you,” she pulled back from the hug, “you know, the one from before. We all missed you so much back then. And I should probably shut up right about... now.”

“Probably, yeah.” Sara agreed laughing, even though she was dying to ask about everyone. She patted her jacket, where the small metal case was safely hidden. “Thanks for… you know.”

“My pleasure.” Felicity said beaming with a mix of pride and mischief that didn't go unnoticed by the other blonde.

“You're the worst at keeping secrets. I'm just gonna go before we screw everything up or break time… again.”

“What do you mean ‘again’?”

Sara chose to ignore her question and started walking to the door “See you soon, nerd! Take care! Try not to create any more time quakes to lure me out, okay?” She said over her shoulder, before directing a smile and a wink to the boy waiting outside and disappearing down the corridor.

The blonde in the office chuckled and rubbed her forehead, before looking at the woman still sitting outside. “Come here, you two!” She gestured with her hand, and soon both of them entered her office again. “I'm so sorry about that, Lena, I didn't know this was gonna happen **today**.”

Lena chuckled and shook her head. “Past Sara?”

“Past Sara.” 

“Did you give it to her?”

“I did.” Felicity smiled and nodded, then bent down to look at the boy. “So, is aunt Felicity gonna get a hug, or what?”

Logan laughed happily and rushed to her, wrapping his arms around her neck when she picked him up.

“Umph! You're getting really strong there, buddy! Did you start working out?”

“Nuh-huh! I'm eating all my yucky veggies like a big boy!” He stated proudly. “Mommy says they'll make me stronger.” 

“Yeah.” Felicity said, exchanging a look with the raven haired woman over the boy’s shoulder. “I'm sure that's why you're getting so strong.”


End file.
